


Supergirl's latest date

by Mariposa_Moon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Kara, Based on a Tumblr Post, Big Sister Alex Danvers, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Cute Kara, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gen, Homosexuality, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By Tumblr, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Female Character, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Pre-Femslash, Rumors, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Tumblr Prompt, Writer's Block, she always a bamf tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa_Moon/pseuds/Mariposa_Moon
Summary: Vanessa, however, didn’t seem to want more explanations. Her awed expression was still there, but the shock was replaced by a… knowing glance? “Oh, I’m so sorry to interrupt Supergirl! I didn’t know you and Kara were-” She paused, a smirk not letting her reveal too much, before she skips over to the elevator so quickly not even Kara could have caught her.ORThe one in which everyone thinks Kara is dating Supergirl, Alex and the gang tease her about it endlessly and Lena's got herself a date with cutest bisexual Kara Danvers.





	1. Kara is banging Supergirl (Though it seems she wants to bang someone else)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic was inspired in a tumblr post. I swear to god I tried looking for it but I just can't find it. If you do, please do comment the link.  
> UPDATE: Thanks to y'all awesome beings the link to the post that inspired this work is: http://karalovesallthegirls.tumblr.com/post/154622050793/kara-answers-the-door-one-morning-without-thinking

Kara was thankful for her powers, really. They always came in handy; especially to quench her constant need to help other people out. And, well, heating up food without having to actually go to the oven did prove itself to be very useful. So really, most of the time, she was thankful for them.

Of course, that didn’t mean it _always_ was like that. Especially, right now, she could confirm. This was _not_ one of those moments.

**_Knock Knock_ **

If she were a simple human, shutting out the hideous sound wouldn’t have been so difficult. A pillow or two would have helped out just fine. Maybe she wouldn’t have heard it at all. Who even got up this early on a Sunday? And much worse, knocked on people’s doors when they were obviously trying to sleep?

She placed another pillow above her head. Between the blanket, the stuffed wolf and her two pillows, she was running out of air room and options to try and ignore the incessant sound of someone very impatient at the door.

**_Knock knock_ **

_Rao, help me._

With a groan, Kara stepped out of bed, blanket still wrapped around her and eyes half-closed, and made a line for the door. She was only wearing a long t-shirt, a pair of trunks, socks and a blanket, but she was too tired and half-asleep to care about the details. She was halfway between a yawn when she pried the door open.

“Hey, Kara! I’m sorry to wake-” It was one of her co-workers, Vanessa. She didn’t know much about the girl, but she had always found her as nice company. She was usually quiet and reserved, but  was pretty good at giving advice and listening, which gave room to some meetings at the closest cafeteria to talk about life and your general twenty-something problems.

That was, of course, back when Kara was just Kara Danvers, and her life was as normal as it could ever be. But ever since she “came out” as Supergirl, talking to her just seemed pointless. Most of the stuff going on in her life at the moment that actually mattered was either top secret, or required the always uncomfortable “I am an alien” explanation, and to be honest Kara couldn’t be bothered to do either. Saved her some later headaches.

It’s not that she liked lying to people. Quite the opposite, actually. It just… Made things easier when people didn’t know about her.

Going back to the present, Vanessa had been looking just fine when she opened the door, but right now she was frozen mid-way explaining her visit, hands gripping a bag that Kara was sure had two coffees, one of which was hopefully her favorite. Her green eyes were showing clear surprise, shock, and just general awe.

“Do I have something in my hair?” Kara smiled a bit awkwardly. Having Vanessa over was a nice surprise, but her attitude was putting her off.

Vanessa finally seemed to go back to her senses, kind of. Her eyes were still open a bit too much, and her knuckles were still a little too white, but at least know Kara didn’t have to wonder if she was actually breathing or if she was suffering a heart attack.

“Oh my god-“ That probably came a bit more breathier than the girl had intended. “Supergirl?”

 _Wha-?_ Now it was Kara’s turn to panic. What had given her away? She swallowed quickly, and went to push her glasses back on a nervous reflex.

That’s when she noticed.

_I don’t have my glasses on!_

“Um, uh- Look, this isn’t what it looks like at all-” Who of all gods decide to make her a superhero? She was a horrible liar. It was a miracle half the city didn’t know her identity. “I was just-”

Vanessa, however, didn’t seem to want anymore explanation. Her awed expression was still there, but the shock was replaced by a… knowing glance? “Oh, I’m so sorry to interrupt Supergirl! I didn’t know you and Kara were-” She paused, a smirk not letting her reveal too much, before she skips over to the elevator so quickly not even Kara could have caught her.

Kara stares at the giggling girl as she leaves her apartment. Then, she closes the door and sighs, placing her hands over her forehead. “That went well.”

It did go better than expected. Vanessa hadn’t guessed the actual truth, and plus, there was no way anyone else was going to know about this very embarrassing moment.

Right?

+

Wrong. Everything about this, everything, it was all oh so utterly _wrong_.

She had gone to work next day without expecting much. The accident with Vanessa was not forgotten, per see, but rather brushed off. It was something that needed to be solved (Sort of, not like she was sure _how_ to fix it, anyway), but it wasn’t a top priority right now. Heck, when she had gone to CatCo the only thing on her mind was disappointment at the lack of sticky buns on the cafeteria that morning.

When she had gone to the elevator, she had noticed people giving her… looks. But then again, she was used to them. She knew that as much as she tried to be normal and act normal, people always managed to find something about her that just _wasn’t_. So she just ignored the looks and went about with her day. If she had to admit it though, she could say she wondered what exactly she had done that made people look at her so much.

James was the first one to confront her about it.

“Hey, Kara. Got a sec?” Kara glanced at her boss, but the man was politely ignoring the two of them as hard as he could, so she guessed it was fine. With a nod, she slipped out of her chair and waltzed over to James, who led her to his office. Shutting the doors behind him, he breathed in and out. Kara was starting to get worried.

“Is everything okay, James?”

At that, the dark skinned man response was definitely not what she expected. She had been getting ready for bad news, a wardrobe change and a quick flight to the DEO. At the very least, she had been expecting a revelation and some quick explanations as they rushed to form a new plan against a new found evil.

Instead, James just put a hand over his mouth and _chuckled_.

At Kara’s confusion, James’ reaction was just to chuckle harder, and harder, until he was just shy of laughing. Kara raised her eyebrow, but the tension was gone, and now she was just amused at his reaction.

“You done or…?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry- This is just hilarious.” James wiped away a fake tear. Kara’s interest peaked up, what exactly was he finding so funny?

“Well, do share.” She urged, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. She had seen people raising only one, but she hadn’t exactly mastered doing that yet.

“I’ve been hearing some rumors…”

“Oh god.” Kara put a hand up, effectively interrupting him. “What did supergirl did this time?”

James snorted. “You, apparently.”

Silence settled around them as Kara processed the meaning of his words.

“What? What do you mean?”

“Well, Susan confronted me this morning about “some good juice she heard”. And the proceeded to tell me how goodie-two-shoes Kara Danvers was _totally_ banging Supergirl.” A little smile morphed in his lips at Kara’s change of expression, from mildly surprised to truthfully disgusted. “Her words, not mine.”

“Oh my god, what? Why would she think- Vanessa!” She slammed her first on the table. “I can’t believe… Does anyone else know about this?”

“If by everyone else you mean the entire building…”

Kara threw her hands in the air. “Of course.”

“Hey, don’t worry.” James placed a hand on her shoulder. His amusement was still clear on his glance, but he was masking it as best as he could. “This kind of stuff goes away. You just have to give it time.”

“Yeah, and meanwhile everyone is thinking I’m banging myself.” Kara puffed. “That’s definitely a new level of narcissism.” She whispered to herself.

“To be fair, everyone thinks you’re banging Supergirl. Which, honestly, not a bad score-”

“ James!” She squeaked. “Ew. I’m going to pretend you did not say that.” Kara sighed and went for the door. “Thanks for warning me though. I’m sure people will be thrilled to ask me how awesome Supergirl is.”

“As in, how awesome she is in bed? Yeah, probably.” Kara screeched and left hurriedly, and James gave one last chuckle at his friend’s reaction before focusing on work.

++++

After that, her day hadn’t really improved. Everyone just kept gazing at her and giggling near her, it was upsetting, to say the least. She had confronted Vanessa about it, but the girl had apologized so profusely and so sincerely that being mad at her wasn’t really an option anymore.

Even Clark had texted her about it, for god’s sake. The amusement didn’t need to be heard to know he was probably back in Metropolis laughing at the poor luck and lack of lying skills of his dear old cousin.

 ** _Go find some alien’s butt to kick and leave me alone._** She had furiously responded. To which Clark had replied with a sly remark on how Kara would like a particular alien’s butt, or at least **_“That’s what everyone says”_**

It was safe to say James had told him. It was also safe to assume that Kara hated his guts right about now.

It wasn’t until lunch that she felt she could breathe again. She and Lena had arranged a meeting at nice restaurant down town. It was going to be a fancy one, at first, but Lena had denied the offer, saying she much preferred a cozy one where the food is actually worth the pay, and so it had been Kara’s choice to pick. Italian is always a safe bet.

They had been working on their relationship, and they had been getting closer and closer, so much so that Kara actually felt the need to see her at least once a day, almost like a nice routine.

After she had arrived and exchanged greetings with the green eyed girl, they decided on a corner table, far from the center of attention. Lena was used to it, but it was obvious that the girl beside her was not.

They had already eaten (Lena had learned that talking was useless when Kara was eating. The girl just got lost on her food)and Kara was commenting on a few of the plates she liked best when Lena had interrupted with a curious expression and a question.

“So, is it true?”

“Yeah! I swear, one would think that Lasagna is all about the sauce, when  actually-” Lena chuckled at that, and placed her hand on Kara’s, effectively making the girl stutter and shut up. She worried if maybe she had overstepped her boundaries, so she played it off.

“I mean, is it true the rumor I heard? About you and Supergirl, you know?” At that,  Kara groaned and placed her hands on both sides of her temple. A mumbled “Not you, too!” barely being heard by the other woman, who simply laughed at the girl’s reaction. “I’m taking it you’ve been asked about this already?”

“Yeah, and it’s getting tiring.” Kara said frustrated, but then looked up at Lena with a nervous expression. “Not that you could be tiring, tha-that’s not what I meant to say, it’s just the situation and it’s been going on for the whole day and-“

“I get it.” Lena interrupted her rambling. Kara nodded quickly and swallowed. “I mean, you probably hear rumors about me all the time.”

“Yeah.” She breathed out. “And it’s not true, by the way- Supergirl and I. We’re not dating.”

“Hmm, could’ve fooled me. You two seem pretty close.” Lena raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but we’re just friends. Good ones.” Kara said a bit uncomfortable. As accustomed as she could grow into being both Supergirl and Kara, she still wasn’t used to referring to her other identity as a different person, much less talking about the relationship between her two personas.

“Well, are you dating anyone then?” Lena suddenly seemed really interested in this topic. Kara wasn’t sure what to make out of it.

Just before she had a chance to answer, her phone rang, and she took it out in a hurry. The tone was Alex’s.

“Oh, shoot. I’ve got to go.” She said as she read over her sister’s text that demanded her presence at the DEO with urgency. She looked up at Lena’s face. “I’m so sorry. Same place tomorrow?”

Lena nodded calmly, unbothered by her abrupt departure. “I can’t have lunch, got that spot occupied…” She recoiled her words, deep in thought. “How about dinner?”

Kara gave her a warm smile and gripped her hand. “Yeah, it’s a date then.” She left so hurriedly, that she hadn’t seen Lena smile at her disappearing form. Heaving a sigh, she looked back at her hand, feeling the electric jolts going through her at the thought of spending time with Kara.

It wasn’t until Kara was already flying towards the DEO that she had time to think on what she had done.

_Oh my Rao, did I just ask Lena out?_

+++++++

“That was quite the outstanding performance.” J’onn commented when she came back with a blue-skinned alien on her shoulders. Kara puffed up her chest proudly as she entered the main room, with all the agents going on and about. She quickly spotted Alex and Winn chatting near the computers.

“I know! I took him out so quickly. Did you see how I threw him in the air, and then caught him right before he fell?” She exclaimed, giving the unconscious body to the agents who were going to put it in a cell. “Now that was awesome, if I do say so myself.”

“Agreed. Superman’s not looking so good right now, eh?” Winn jumped in with excitement, but then grimaced. “Never tell him I said that.”

“Got it.”

“So, now that National City is back to normal…” Alex trailed off. “For now. Mind telling us about the new hot couple of the city?” Kara, who had been subjected to this topic the whole day, just sighed and shrugged. “I cannot believe you didn’t tell me. I thought I was your sister.” She dramatized, making Winn laugh.

“Very funny guys.” Kara rolled her eyes. “I’m tired of gossip.”

“But when did you two start seeing each other though? Also, you old me you weren’t gay. I thought you trusted me-” Winn continued the teasing.

“Please, please. Just stop, guys. Stop it.” Kara pleaded. And there was a minute of silence, until J’onn commented:

“You know, Supergirl, I don’t think it’s professional for you to be dating agent Danvers’s sister-”

“That’s it. I hate you guys, I’m leaving.” She walked out as she heard the laughs of what she considered her family behind her. It was going to be a long while until they stopped the teasing. And still, she may still get a comment here and there about the damned rumor that she was dating, well, herself.

They were never going to let her live this down.

++++

She walked in her apartment again. Well, _their_ apartment. After Mon-El’s display, she had taken him in again. After he promised to find a job, that is. And he was actually trying this time Having interviews all over the place. It was hard for him to complete the task though, but Kara understood. She knew he would find a job soon enough.

As for now, he was currently snoring in her couch. It relaxed her to laugh at the sight after the long day she had, and the long days she was sure were to come. The idea of taking a picture of him, all sprawled and pretty much defying gravity by not falling off and drooling on her carpet, crossed her mind. But she couldn’t follow through that, could she? That wasn’t a very nice thing to do.

 _It would be the normal thing to do though. The natural human reaction._ She pondered. And then, with a smirk, she snapped a couple candids of him.

“Oh, I’m definitely using this for bargaining.” She whispered with a laugh.

Her fun was interrupted when her phone rang, and she quickly put her hands over it, grasping it for dear life. She looked over to Mon-El, but he was still sleeping soundly. He hadn’t woken up.

Skipping over to her room, she took off her clothes and took a quick shower. After getting dressed again, she took her phone and checked it. And she would be a liar if she didn’t admit her heart skipped a bit when she saw Lena left her a message.

**_Can’t wait for our dinner tonight_ **

Kara couldn’t help but smile goofily at that, and quickly replied.

**_Yeah, me too._ **

She didn’t know what was exactly going on between Lena and her. But she was excited for where things may go. Who would have expected it, a Super and a Luthor being friends and maybe on the way to something more? The thought made her all giggly and happy, like a seventh grader talking about her newest crush.

She gave a tired sigh and jumped on the bed, but her mind was too occupied with thoughts of Lena to actually drift into the land of sleep. Instead, she spent some time playing tomorrow’s dinner in her head over and over again, and toying a little with ideas.

Her phone rang again, and Kara frowned. It was a bit too late for anyone to be calling. She picked up after seeing who it was on the ID caller.

**_“Ms. Grant?”_ **

**_“So, Kerah. Is it true that you’re dating Supergirl? I’ve only been gone for a few months and you've already got yourself a new partner!”_ **

 


	2. A date gone wrong (Or maybe just about right)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sort of "comes out" to Alex who is totally supportive. She goes on a date with Lena, which gets interrupted because someone kidnaps her thinking she's Supergirl, and they get emotinal after it's all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Concentrated Kryptonite" has not been displayed in the comics. But Kryptonite is a material, and all materials have a concentrated and a deluded form. So, uh, let's just say that because this Kryptonite is more "pure" its effects are quicker, m'kay?

_Alright, so… What do you wear for a date/might not be date?_

This was getting rather complicated.

Kara was never a person to take long getting ready. Granted, that might be due to the fact that she sometimes used her super speed when she needed to, but mainly it was just that she didn’t ponder a lot on what to wear that day. Take a simple shirt, a nice colored sweater, a skirt or a pair of high-waisted pants and some footwear to go with the clothes and she got herself an outfit. Sometimes she went a little further and put on a dress. Her hair never disagreed with her either, it either went up on a bun or ponytail depending on the day.

Basically, it was just easy for her to get changed. So it was a little unnerving to see that it had been half an hour since she showered and she was still looking through the closet and finding absolutely nothing to wear. Not only unnerving but maddeningly frustrating. Nothing seemed appropriate, or good enough, or like it may cause Lena to stare just a little bit longer…

Not that she wanted her to, of course. (Alright so maybe, secretly, she did want to impress her, but that was all it was).

“Hey Kara so just so you know I’m going out for a- woah, the hell even happened here?” Mon-El stood on the door. “You okay?”

Kara sighed. “Just girl stuff.”

“Earth customs are so weird.” He whispered mostly to himself and proceeded to leave. “Don’t wait for me!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” She whispered. "Also, they might be less weird if you stopped referring to them as "Earth customs, you know?" She continued as she heard the door close.

Kara paused and looked at the clothes laid out on her bed. Well, laid out was a nice way to put it. Most of them had been either thrown out or half-folded before she had given up. She took a look at the clock and her stomach flipped on itself. The time was approaching.

She found her cellphone under the pile of clothes closest to her. She was going to need some help, and she knew exactly who to call.

+

“So, who’s the lucky guy?”Alex said when she finally arrived. Kara hugged her and pushed her in with a hurry. While Alex had gotten here she had reassembled her closet to what it once was to keep her mind off of things, that hadn’t taken long and it left her with nothing else to do, but Alex was able to search the closet way more efficiently thanks to that.

“What do you mean?” Kara said with a confused frown, crossing her arms.

“Your date, who is he?” Came Alex muffled voice from the closet. At Kara’s silence, she stuck her head out to look at a stunned Kara. Before she questioned how she figured that out, Alex shook her head and went back right in. “You do realize that the only time you call me to help you dress you usually have a job interview or a date, right?” She took a couple of items out, checking them before moving to the next ones. “And since I presume you still have your job, I picked the later.”

“I…” She could deny it if she wanted to. Lie and tell Alex she was wrong, or telling her it was Lena but that they were just friends (Which wasn’t a lie nor the truth). She didn’t though, because her feelings were too confusing and the situation itself proved to be dizzying. Maybe she just needed some help, a nudge in the right direction. And who better to do that than Alex? “It’s a girl, actually.” She could start with that, drop the bomb softly.

“What?” Alex tried to not sound surprised, but her eyes widened when he looked at Kara. “Woah.”

“Yeah.” Kara was nervous, to say the least. She knew she felt… Something. For Lena. But actually acknowledging that out loud was a very different thing.

“So you’re- you know?” Alex coughed uncomfortably, but picked up her courage and continued on. Even she herself struggled with her not-long-ago found identity. “Are you gay?”

If Kara was honest, she hadn’t considered that question herself. She knew she had feelings for Lena, ones that implied she wanted them to be more than friends, but she hadn’t really thought about what that meant. Was she gay? What if she was? What if Lena wasn’t? Her head felt even dizzier than before.

“Uh, no? Maybe?” Her answer, of course, was not a sure one at all. She thought back to a few months ago when she came out as Supergirl for the first time.

_I’m not gay!_

How true had her words been?

And worse. What if Alex was upset with her? Maybe she thought that she was just doing it for the sake of it. Alex had waited until she had actually thought about it to tell her, and yet Kara hasn’t even waited long enough to sort herself out before she had told Alex. What could she possibly be thinking?

“Earth to Kara!”

The blonde blinked twice at her sister, still a bit lost. Alex had spent the entire time thinking about just how she could have missed it, and how to best show support. She also wanted to drown Kara in questions regarding a) who she was dating and b) if they knew about her being Supergirl, but she knew just how hard it could be to come to terms with certain aspects of oneself, especially ones that society considered abnormal, so she decided against it.

_And now I owe Maggie twenty bucks. Damn it._

“Look, you don’t have to tell me anything until you’re ready, ok? Just know that if you have questions, or if you want to talk, or want someone to listen to what you feel, you can always count on me. Always.”

Kara smiled shyly and nodded, most of her worries leaving her mind. “Yeah, I know that.”

“Good, because…” She holds up a pair of clothes and Kara cannot believe how good they look. How had she not found them on her own? “I’ve already told you, little Danvers. Blue is your savior.” She placed the clothes on the bed and gave Kara a quick hug.

Kara gripped her tighter. “Thanks. For everything.” She sounded a bit more emotional than she meant to. Alex hugged her back just as tightly.

“I’m always here. And you can repay me with a beer.” She winked, causing Kara to laugh and loosen up. True to her word, she trotted over to the fridge and picked out a beer. Then stopped and turned back to Kara. “So you are dating Supergirl, huh?”

Kara shook her head. “Sometimes I hate you a lot, Alex.” The rumor was still fresh, obviously, and it was still going strong. Kara decided to leave it alone for the time being and not deny anything. It did help her keep her identity as secret as possible. “I’ll be honest, though, she may not be Supergirl, but she is super. To me.”

“That is so cheesy. It’s almost too much.” Alex shook her head. “Good luck with the date. Promise to tell me how it went?” She added right before leaving. Kara nodded and smiled softly at that. Because she had a _date_. A date with Lena Luthor.

Yeah, it was complicated, but it was a nice thought.

+

Lena was sitting at her desk at home, going through some papers. She was doing very important work at the moment, her pen gripped tightly in her left hand. It was obvious she was being her normal, responsible workaholic self, just doing what she always did.

At least, that’s she told herself as she went through the same paragraph for the tenth time without remembering what she just read in the slightest.

She was not distracted, and she was defiantly not thinking about a certain reporter whom she was having dinner with tonight, and she was absolutely not looking forward hearing her laugh, or trying not to stuff her face with food, or pushing back her glasses in the absent mind way she always did…

Nope, not thinking about that at all. She would deny it to her grave if anyone asked _ever_.

Her phone went off, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t pounce over her desk to check on it because damn it, she was alone and maybe a little bit in love. She was allowed to do this things.

**_K: Hey, how are you?_ **

Lena smiled at that, and her fingers were just short of taping to write back, but she held up for a couple of minutes. It made her a little bit insane to wait, but it would seem rather desperate if she answered right away.

**_L: I’m fine. Getting things sorted out to be before tonight’s dinner._ **

She guessed that sounding aware of today’s events while still giving off a vibe that she could be doing literally anything else was the right thing to do. Still, she didn’t want to come off as too uninterested, so for good measure, she added:

**_L: What about you?_ **

The answer came pretty fast. She knew what that probably meant, and she decided that if Kara wasn’t going to pretend to be nonchalant about it, then she shouldn’t, either.

**_K: I’m good! But I was thinking since the restaurant is closer to your place…_ **

**_K: Maybe I could pick you up?_ **

_Oh._ Well, she couldn’t deny she was definitely intrigued by the idea.

**_L: That doesn’t sound bad at all. What’s the catch?_ **

**_K: Yeah, well. My sister won’t let me borrow the car, so how do you feel about riding a motorcycle?_ **

(Somewhere across town Kara was cursing under her breath for even thinking about offering that. Of course Lena would say no. She didn’t seem like someone to be up for that, but rather to be taken out in an expensive limousine or something that Kara, as super as she may be, probably couldn’t afford.)

As for Lena herself, her mind went wild, picturing different scenarios involving Kara in a motorcycle. Her, putting on her helmet and leather jacket. Her, taking off said helmet and shaking her hair. Her, taking off her glasses and letting Lena see into her blue eyes just a bit more deeply…

Her, telling Lena to hold on tight while they rode.

**_L: Yeah, I’m fine with that. I’m hoping you have a second helmet, though. Don’t want to get my hair messy before our date._ **

(Somewhere across town Kara was picturing Lena with messy bed hair, and having an actual heart attack before answering).

**_K: Yeah! Got one, it’s Alex’s but she won’t be using it tonight. That ok?_ **

**_L: Just perfect, then. See you at 8._ **

**_K: See ya :3_ **

Lena smiled, but then sighed and shook her head. She had never liked anyone this much- She had friends, obviously, before Lex joined “the dark side”. But not even then were they real friends: They were all children of her mother’s friends and contacts, people she was _supposed_ to hang out with. Some of them she didn’t even like at all, so it was a new experience to actually be excited to engage in a social interaction.

She wasn’t complaining though. Not if she got to spend time together with Kara.

+

Kara pulled over  Lena’s place and wasn’t sure whether to be surprised or not. It was a house, and a very large one at that. The big front yard and massive front doors, the pristine decorations, the touches in silver everywhere making the place glow… It all screamed Luthor, yes, but it didn’t particularly struck Kara as Lena.

Still, when she saw her waiting outside with a big coat to protect herself from the cold (Kara herself had one to keep up appearances), she couldn’t help but forget about those details and focus entirely on Lena.

“Hey, stranger.” She greeted, taking off her helmet.

“Hey.” Lena was more than a bit distracted by the action, but tried not to show it.

“You look beautiful,” Kara said absently, handing Lena her own helmet. She saw her blushing before she puts it on, and it gave her a weird feeling of satisfaction to cause such a reaction on the usually reserved woman. “Hop in, then.”

“You look astonishing, too.” Lena revealed when she was finally sitting firmly on the vehicle. That, combined with the feeling of her legs and arms around her, made Kara a little more bothered than it should. She felt hot, but hoped that the night air would take care of that before they arrived.

Putting on her helmet, she turned on the engine and sped off into the night, with Lena’s hands carefully placed around her, gripping just a little harder whenever she had to make a turn. It somehow felt more intimate than some of their other interactions. Mainly because it was just the two of them, close, both in silence but still together. Neither of them wanted the moment to end. Nevertheless, it did. Because soon Kara found a parking slot and turned off the engine, helping Lena get down of the motorcycle.

Neither of them took their hands away, even if they were afraid the other would do so. They took their usual table on the far end of the restaurant, where it was nice and quiet ad it allowed Kara’s senses to focus better on Lena. Finally, they let go to grab their menus and order, and though they were still happily chatting and it was all going well, they both missed the contact dearly.

+

“I asked you out, Lena. Let me pay.” Kara said for the fifth time. Lena was blatantly refusing to let her give a penny for the cause, but Kara was just as stubborn, if not more. She had to show Lena she can take care of herself, and her.

Usually, they both paid their own meals and that was that. But that was because they were supposed to be just friends. It felt different now when written between the lines was the fact that they weren’t just friends anymore. On their way to something else, maybe? Kara certainly hoped so.

Lena finally seemed about ready to give up. Of course, she made one thing clear. “Alright, but I’m paying for the next one.” She winked. Kara’s face seemed unable to not give her widest smile. Lena had just confirmed what she had been too afraid to ask. With a blush, she nodded and motioned their waitress for the count.

With that done, they finally went out, embracing themselves for the cold the night had to offer. Kara paused before putting on her helmet, hesitating.

“I had a really good time.” She confided. It wasn’t as different from their usual hanging as she thought it was going to be. Sure, there was some underlined understatement now of their intentions, but all in all, it was just as awesome as it had always been.

“Me too. It was very-”

“Wait, did you hear that?” Kara interrupted, holding out her hand. Her Superhero instincts kicked in immediately, her feet moving her towards the sound before she had time to process. “Stay back.” It’s the only warning she gives Lena before she takes off.

She had heard some rustling right behind the corner, and when she turned around she gasped. It was a shadowy figure holding Kryptonite. A trap.

Her powers were already giving out. How was that possible? Not even Kryptonite works that fast! She tries to back away, and her back hits solid, making her stumble to the ground.

She finally realizes. It was concentrated Kryptonite, which explained why just its mere presence was affecting her the way it did.

“What a nice surprise! Supergirl’s dearest human, finally greeting us.” He smiled, and pinned Kara’s hands to her side with on hand, the other holding a piece of cloth. “Time to sleep.”

Everything faded to black rather quickly.

+

When she wakes up, everything is rather fuzzy. Her head is killing her quite literally, and even though she has been overwhelmed by her powers before, she has never felt a headache quite like this. Nor has she feel this nauseous and _confused_.

Having to suppress them was a hard thing to do, but she still had the option, she had it inside her to use them if she needed to. And even when she had exploited her powers and lost them momentarily, she wasn’t alone to deal with all that. But this, being placed in such a situation, stripped away from things she has (Her hearing, her x-ray vision…) in an unknown environment with people who have unknown intentions for her was scary.

Still, she may not have the powers that made her super, but in her heart, she was still a hero, and heroes showed no fear.

“Where am I?” She shouted. Now that she had time to stir awake, she noticed that she was in a rather dark place, the only light source being a dim light bulb right above her head, making it hard for her to see her capturers but easy for them to spot any sort of movement on her part. She would’ve used her x-ray vision to help her see, but it proved to be a futile attempt. There must still be kryptonite somewhere. “What do you want from me?”

Still, she could see shadows approaching her. When they were close enough, she could make out at least two or three masked people. One of them stepped forward and caressed her face. “Oh, Kara Danvers, am I right?” He questioned rhetorically since he didn’t give her time to answer. “It’s not really a pleasure to meet you. Could care less about you, actually, but we’re going to use you to draw Supergirl here.” His voice was distorted, even though it was obviously a man’s. It would make it harder to locate him when she got out of this situation.

Oh, so they didn’t know her identity. That was a relief. “Why would you do that? She could beat all of you in seconds.”

“Well, you see. We have a little something for when she arrives.” He pointed to the shadows, where the green light of kryptonite shined within. “When she gets here she’ll be so weakened she won’t even be able to say hello.”

“It seems like you’ve been ready to do this for a long time.

“Oh, that is true. I’ve been meaning to do this since Cadmus’ failed at their only job, getting rid of the alien invasion on Earth.” He confirmed. “The best way to start is, sadly, slow. Supergirl’s the perfect candidate. I just needed something that she cared about enough to come alone.” His voice softened as if he was trying to explain his motives. “That is where you come in.”

A thought struck her, hard. “Where is Lena?” She asked, the desperation clear in her voice. “Did you do anything to her? All of this just makes you as worse as you believe Supergirl to be.”

“I haven’t harmed your little friend. In fact, I don’t even intent on hurting you. I’m just going to use you to draw her in.” He turned around, and signaled the other guys to do… something. “Look, I know how this may look, and since you’re her- partner.” He coughed and grimaced, obviously uncomfortable. So not only was he anti-alien but he was probably homophobic, too. “We’re human, she’s not. You have to pick a side that is within your people.”

“I know who my people are. Don’t worry.”

He clicked his tongue in disappointment, as if it truly hurt him to see her denying his underlined request to play along. “I see. You’ll come around sometime.” One of the masked persons started counting down. And the dude that had been speaking to her turned around to face… A camera? Really?

“Hello, National City. And a special hello to you, Supergirl.” He started somewhat cheerfully. “As you can see, I have a certain someone to keep me company.” She guessed that the camera was pointed towards her. “If you want her back, you’re going to have to come and get her yourself.”

Since he had greeted the whole city, she guessed that it was the usual whole-city broadcast, which meant that they were going to see this at the DEO as well. They would probably come for her, she realized.

Time to put on the act.

“Supergirl, don’t do it! It’s a trap, they have Kryptonite!” She shouted loudly, effectively interrupting the man speaking right before he ended the recording. His posture gave off the vibe that he was upset with her, but made no movement towards her otherwise.

For now, the only thing she could do was wait.

+

**_(Before Kara wakes up, and after she is taken)_ **

Lena is worried. Too many minutes had passed since Kara went away (Well, in reality, barely five had gone by. But it felt like an eternity to her). As much as she wanted to respect Kara’s wishes, she had had enough. So she braced herself for whatever was in there. She needed to keep Kara safe.

She turned the corner, and found nothing. Fear and worry quickly set in.

“Kara?”

There was bile in her throat warning to set off a crying session soon. Where was she? What could have happened to her? Why had she let her go alone?

Ever since she met Kara, she had suspected of her identity. How could she not? The girl had literally told her she came flying to her office “in a bus” for God’s sake! It was equally infuriating and adorable how hard she tried to keep her identity a secret. She had been waiting for the girl to reveal herself, but so far no luck. She knew that, first, she had to prove herself to be trustworthy. Hence why when Kara had gone into Supergirl mode and asked her to stay put, she listened.

She was regretting that so bad right now. If she had asked earlier, confronted her about it, sure, it may have caused even more denial on Kara’s part and a bad experience between them, but she would have known that Lena knew. She would have allowed her to come with her.

But it wasn’t time for what if’s. It was time to find Kara, and like hell she was going to let anything happen to her.

On the floor, she found Kara’s discarded phone, and thanked all the gods she didn’t believe in as she was able to put in Alex’s number without the need for a password. Kara’s trust was unbelievable and naïve, but it turned out to work out this time.

“Hey, pup.”

“It’s Lena.” Before Alex has time to ask or even think about the situation at all, she follows with a: “I can’t find Kara. I think she was kidnapped.”

Everything goes very fast then. Alex is driving to her location and asking questions Lena sometimes has and sometimes doesn’t have an answer to, she is taken to the DEO, which she learns is where Alex works. The confirmation that Kara is, in fact, Supergirl is given to her and she can’t even imagine being angry right at the moment.

An hour later, when Kara’s face appears on TV along with her kidnapper expressing his deal, she can’t help but feel guilty yet again. Even when she knows Alex will do something, that they have it handled, she feels responsible and useless at the same time.

It’s the worst feeling. She only wants Kara to be OK.

+

After that, nothing of much importance happened. The DEO got there, along with J’onn disguised as Supergirl to help keep up the façade. One good thing about it all is that Martians are not affected by Kryptonite, and so their trap didn’t work to their favor at all. She hoped that it would discourage others to try and do the same.

Kara was finally free but at the moment, her powers had temporally given out thanks to the constant exposure to Kryptonite. They would come back by morning, she was sure of that. As for now, her way to show justice was to press charges against her kidnappers for holding her hostage her. The court would take care of the rest, since all the prove was pretty much broadcasted hours before.

Many questions were asked when she arrived back to the DEO. They ran medical exams immediately while she described what exactly had happened.

After all the commotion, she felt pretty worn out and ready to go home. That is until she noticed a certain person standing alone in one of the corners of the medical exam room, her arms folded around her and her brows furrowed with worry. It confused her to no end, but it gave her some relief to know for a fact that Lena was alright.

“Lena?”

The woman got out of her stupor and walked towards her. The doctors had left as well as Alex and Winn, who were now researching the concentrated Kryptonite they had extracted from the scene. James had called to ask if she was ok, and even Lucy had dropped by for a moment to check on her because “Supergirl was a very important asset”. Even Cat had called to make sure she was fine, and that all made Kara realize just how much she meant to them, making her feel warm inside.

But now, with Lena gripping her hand tightly and looking at her like she might break down, she was only starting to realize that she was someone important for Lena, too.

“I’m not used to this, you know?” Lena said as if reading Kara’s mind. “I don’t really have many friends that I care nearly as much as I do with you.” Her voice dropped, starting t Kara’s hand around hers. “I was scared.”

In other circumstances, she would have made a joke (“A Luthor? Scared? Must’ve been the end of the world.”) but it didn’t feel right to interrupt such an emotional vulnerability with that comment. Instead, she settled for the truth.

“I was scared, too. That they might have hurt you.” Kara sighed. “I’m guessing you know my identity now?”

“I always knew. But I was waiting for you to tell me.” Kara grimaced and looked down, stroking Lena’s hand lightly.

“And I wanted too. Rao, I wanted to tell you so bad, but… Just look at me right now! That could have been you they took! And as strong as I know you to be I doubt very hard you’re bulletproof if something along those lines were to occur.”

“And you don’t get it yet.” Kara frowned. Lena was being confusing. What was she not getting? “I knew, and against everything I could have gotten by ratting you out, against my mother’s love and Lex’s support if I were to do so, I didn’t. Because I wanted you to trust me, because I wanted you in my life as more than just a cute reporter who comes by and asks me what I think about certain topics and leave. I wanted us to be more than that.”

The silence was, incredibly, not uncomfortable after that short speech. Lena was still questioning herself, though. Maybe she had revealed too much, maybe this was too soon. Maybe she had misinterpreted everything-

“I would want us to be more than that, too.”

Lena smiled, her worries leaving her. “Then I’m willing to pay the prize.

“I…” Kara blushed intensively, but was unable to look away from Lena’s honest, open face. “Can I kiss you?”

“Been waiting for a long moment now.” She chuckled, as Kara’s hands grabbed both sides of her face and brought her closer, until their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Damn would you look at that? I changed my profile picture to Drunk!Kara AND I uploaded a second chapter? I did the two things I said I wasn't going to? WHAT?  
> YES, YES I DID. BECAUSE... idk actually i just wanted to write this chapter and I found a way to re-size gifs so.  
> Also, While I did this I was also toying around with video-editing. Now, this is the first video I've ever done so, maybe if y'all could check it out, see iff you like it... Yknow. It's SuperCorp with Troye Sivan's "fools". Here's the link right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJyHMlRU85k  
> Anyway, happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY!!!  
> Guess who's tired of studying and end of semester's exams? THIS BISH.  
> No but for real. This week has been constant stress. Thank god tomorrow's the last day, and I won't have to worry about school for, like three weeks. Awesome beans.  
> This fic was my salvation out of a writer's block. I went from gazing frustrated at my computer while pondering what to write to spending the whole day writing. This made me so happy, because lately I've been writing such short stories and I'm really trying to improve. 3K is not long but, you know, not short either so I'm calling that a win.  
> ALSO I'M CHANGING MY PFP CUZ I SAW THIS DRUNK!KARA GIF AND IT'S EVERYTHING I''VE EVER WANTED. so if you remember my username but not my profile picture this is why.  
> UPDDATE: Not changing my pfp cuuz I can't find a freaking gif of Dunk!Kara that meets ao3's requirements I CANNOT BELIEVE OMG  
> +++Little rant about the show, doesn't make much sense it's a mess, just like my feelings+++  
> Anyways, have I told y'all how much I love Supergirl? Because I love Supergirl. Way more than I wanted to. I had not planned on this. I thought it was just going to be a barely decent series about a female superman. Instead, I got cute bean bisexual kara who is actually the purest cinammon roll what just wants to save the world and badass big sis Alex who's so fucking gay like damn she's so fucking gay and protective of her lil sis even when her lil sis can kick alien but I love her I love them.  
> On the sidelines we have J'onn who is actually a big ol' softie who will do anything for these girls. Winn who is just your good ol' best nerd friend but pysch he's so gay too. James who, well, idk but i like him. Luccy who slayed the fuck outta me. Cat Grant who is just better than you and anyone else why isnt she in this season *goes to a corner and cries*.  
> Lena Luthor's eyebrows are so on fleek like daamn amirite. And also Maggie who is actually a sweetheart, and like supah gay this show is full of gays mkay.  
> Mon-El slays me too but idk how to describe that.


End file.
